starwarsclonewarsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Galactic Elite
Welcome! Hi Galactic Elite -- we're excited to have Star Wars : The Clone Wars Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro character what if we made a clone and he is a Captain and has a dark past and hi --ALEX 16:56, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::That's actually very close to my character, Javelin. I'm working on his story right now, but feel free to read what is on the page so far. - Galactic Elite 16:58, October 17, 2009 (UTC) can i help with the story--ALEX 17:02, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps. Let me just get the main story down - Galactic Elite 17:05, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Talk Bubble can you make me a talkbubble Uhh... Staff! You know that your Staff page is in the mainspace, right? This means that Users can get to it simply by clicking "Random page". It also in unprotected. Most Wikis' staff pages are in the, in this case, Star Wars : The Clone Wars: namespace. You may want to consider moving it. Oh, and also, what would happen if a Clone Trooper had over 100 edits? --DoorToNothing Templates I'm new Hi, Galactic Elite! I'm new here and I'd like to join the wiki. I am currently active on the Star Wars Fanon Wiki, where I've created a character named CC-4822, nicknamed Ace. I'd like to create him over here on this wiki. thanks! Trainferry88 22:34, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Galactic Elite I was editing some of your pages when i notest you have no backround nor a Chat Set up. A few other small things also. Galactic i can surely help you make this Wiki Much Better. If you can think about making me an admin. I have experience with working with Wuher Moseisley and my own wiki. Think about it sincerly Roguemaster5463 23:33, February 17, 2012 (UTC)